yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
VIEWER
'YSLife VIEWER' Downloads To join YSLife® Grid you need to download our dedicated viewer. We do not allow to connect to the grid with another viewer. WINDOWS MAC LINUX We do care about our user's experience in YSLife®, as well we protect our content creators. As a matter of facts some opensource viewers may have helped to enable crime and harrasment in other grids. YSLife viewer is based on Firestorm Viewer and has been developed by Paul Cowper and Raziel Foggarty. Antivirus: Whitelisting the viewer All info can be found '''Here Updating from a previous version Most problems that crop up during updates can be resolved or fixed by performing a clean installs or re-installs! Clean Install A Clean Reinstall implies more than just removing the installed viewer and then reinstalling it. Doing that leaves behind all the data files and therefore rarely fixes anything. A Clean Reinstall, therefore, also includes manually locating and deleting all your settings and cache files. '''When updating from an older version of Firestorm, you should always do a clean reinstall. However, you can make use of theBackup /Restore feature to create a backup copy of your settings before wiping them all. Then, after having logging in for the first time with the new version, you can restore your old settings and then just tweak any that have been added or changed. Before You Begin: Back Up Settings (Recommended) As a just-in case measure for any situation, make abackup of your settings. You must be logged into each avatar in order to back up that account's settings. ° Make sure you are logged into YSLife. ° Go to Preferences → Backup. ° Specify a path (folder) where the backup files should be saved, by clicking the Set button at the upper right, and selecting a folder. Ideally, make a new folder on your computer, specifically for YSLife backups. Do not use the YSLife settings or install folder for this; use a new folder. ° Click on the Backup Settings button.This will back up all global settings, and the settings for the account you logged in with. If you have multiple accounts, with different per-account settings, you should do the above for each account. Note: All settings are backed up, regardless of which checkboxes are selected. You can restore selectively. Before You Begin: Back Up Chat Transcripts (Recommended) If you save chat transcripts, they are by default saved in your per-account settings folder (named for your avatar). Before you delete that folder (below), you will need to identify the chat files and move them. After you are done : Restore your settings ° Log in with the viewer (restore needs to know what account to restore to). : ° Go to Preferences → Backup. : ° If you have just wiped your settings, you will need to select the path (folder) where your backup files were saved, by clicking the Set button. Use the checkboxes in the 3 tables to select what settings you want restored; you can select all of them by clicking the Select All button at the upper right, and then browsing for the folder. ° Click on the Restore Settings button. ° Log out of YSLife, then restart it. 'WINDOWS' Remove Application Ideally, use the Programs & Features Control Panel Win7, Win8, or Add/Remove Programs Control Panel XP to remove YSLife. Alternatively, you can also delete the entire installation folder. at: * C:\Program Files\YSLifeOS on 32-bit Windows, or * C:\Program Files (x86)\YSLifeOS on 64-bit Windows. Delete Settings YSLifeOS settings can become corrupt, particularly if you recently crashed; the files may not save completely, so important information can become “scrambled”. For this reason, wiping your settings, while “painful”, may be necessary. Here is how: * Use the file manager (Windows Explorer) to locate the settings folder. In its default location, the folder is hidden on most OSs. To find it, you will need toshow hidden folders. Now you need to locate the settings folder: * (Fast way: Click Start or press the Windows key, then type %appdata%, and then press Enter.) ' ' Delete Cache * Now you need to locate the cache folder: * (Fast way: Click Start or press the Windows key, then type %localappdata%, and then press Enter.) ''' Install/Reinstall '''Having done all those steps, you may now install or reinstall YSLife. Installing YSLife is done in pretty much the same way as any other application on your computer. Get the installer: For the current release, go to theDownloads page. Run the installer MAC Remove Application Navigate to Applications and trash the Firestorm App. Delete Settings * If you're using OSX 10.7 Lion or later, you will need toshow hidden folders to find the Library. * Go to User/Library/Application Support and delete the YSLife and YSLifeOS folder. * ( Fast way: Switch to Finder (desktop), hit Cmd-N to open a new finder window, then Cmd-Shift-G for Go to folder. Copy/paste this ~/Library/Application Support/ (including the tilde~) ) Delete Cache * Go to User/Library/Caches, and again delete the YSLife and YSLifeOS folder. * ( Fast way: Switch to Finder (desktop), hit Cmd-N to open a new finder window, then Cmd-Shift-G for Go to folder. Copy/paste this ~/Library/Caches/ (including the tilde~) ) Install/reinstall Having done all those steps, you may now install or reinstall YSLife. Installing YSLife is done in pretty much the same way as any other application on your computer. Get the installer: For the current release, go to theDownloads page. Drag the downloaded dmg file to your Applications directory and launch it from there. You can optionally install using normal dmg installation procedures, such as are foundhere LINUX Remove Application The YSLife install directory will be wherever you extracted the download archive to. Typically this will be in your home directory somewhere, such as ~/Apps/YSLife/. Delete this directory and everything inside it. If you used the install script as root, look in your /opt directory. You will need to su root or sudo rm to delete the firestorm directory there. Delete Settings * Use your preferred file manager and delete the directory ~/.YSLife * If you can't see this folder, you will need toshow hidden folders. Install/Reinstall Having done all those steps, you may now install or reinstall YSLife. Installing YSLife is done in pretty much the same way as any other application on your computer. Get the installer: For the current release, go to theDownloads page. Extract the tar.bz2 into any directory and run the YSLife script inside that directory to launch it. You can optionally install by running the install script inside that directory. And you can optionally create a desktop launcher. Refer to the README files for more information. Some Ubuntu users may need tomodify how Nautilus handles scripts. Category:VIEWER